yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dragonofelder/Wiki Wars
Basically this story is set in wiki, so how I think our in wiki avatars interact with the wiki and how they fight trolls and all. Chapter 0: Spam for Breakfast Dragon yawned as he began to log into the wiki. Thin had asked him to transfer all the infinite bans onto the new wiki platform, and he had spent most of yesterday doing that. Still, it had to be done. If the wiki was going to get of to a successful start on the new platform, it needed to be as troll free as possible. Once Dragon had logged in, he appeared in the Main Page. A number of blank, faceless anons where moving in and out, as well as some users as well. Dragon waved as he saw SwampinBlazes about to step through a blue portal, probably to the Avatar Page. "Dragon, there you are!" Dragon looked up and saw Totallyneena hovering above him. "I heard Thin got you to transfer all the infinite bans, how did that go? "Alright, but there were tons." Dragon, using his admin powers, jumped up to join Neena. "It's amazing how many people trolled enough to get a infinite ban, but I guess trolls are trolls." "Yeah, its a bit sad." Neena said, moving towards the large main portal that acted as the main transport point for all traffic. "Still, we can sort out all the trolls they do, so it not much of a problem." Neena grinned and threw her Rollback key up into the air, then caught it with her other hand. "Yeah. Oh, chat message." Dragon tapped a button on his wrist band, and Shiplord13's face popped up. "Hey Dragon, any other admins with you?" "Yep, Neena is. Why?" Dragon asked as Neena turned upside down while looking over his shoulder. "Bit of trouble, I have some anons on the SoI episode 42 page, they are having a argument about the episode. Something about Swampy's herbs. Also, I think a new user is editing the Vectors page, could one of you go and introduce them to the wiki?" "Sure, I'll do that. Neena can come help." "Great, see you in a bit." Shiplord signed off, and Dragon brought up the wiki activity. "Lets see... hmm, Murky101. Seems new." "Cool!" Neena said, zooming over to the portal. "Lets go!" "Kay," Dragon said following her. "Although, I do think I recognize that name a bit." "Really, it doesn't seem like a popular name." Neena flew down to be level with the portal, and placed her hand in it's blue surface. "I'll see you in a bit!" Neena then spoke directly into the portal. "SoI episode 42." The portal hummed in response, and an oval outline appeared, which Neena flew through. Dragon waited until the oval closed, then he placed his own hand on the portal. "Vectors." The portal hummed again, and Dragon flew through the resulting oval. ---- Inside, a slightly see through blue tunnel stretched ahead. Beyond that, the lines of code that made up the foundation wiki swirled hypnotically. Dragon however was thinking. He did remember the name Murky101. From some where... he struggled to remember. Yesterday... he saw the name yesterday while he was... Then he remembered. Just as the seemingly solid blue end of the tunnel appeared ahead, he remembered where he had seen the name. Murky101, infinitely banned by Xasparaz, for spamming. Uh oh. As Dragon neared the end of the tunnel, he slowed down until he was right in front of it. Slowly, he moved his head through the portal, until he could see into the page beyond. Silent. The rows of words hovering in the air above him looked okay, nothing changed from the last time he was here. No sigh of a user, none at all. Slowly Dragon fully moved into the room. He reached for a small cylinder on his belt-ASJAFBJASBFASBHGFVHAGSFVHG. Dragon was thrown into the corner as a burst of concentrated... gibberish, slammed into him. He attempted to climb to his feet, only to get a shorter burst in the chest, that made him slump back against the wall. "Aw, your not Xasparaz." "Who..." Dragon whispered, trying to get his breath back. "My name's Murky. As I have a large gun pointed at you, could you please tell me who you are?" The user pointed a large shoulder mounted gun at Dragon. "My names... Ivan." Murky raised an eyebrow. "Ivan?" "Yep. I'm a rollbacker, see." Dragon held up his Rollback key, while positioning his arm so Murky couldn't see the rest of his belt. "Rollbacker eh? I guess your the kinda guy who undoes this!" Murky turned his gun towards the bottom row of words in the trivia section. He fired of another stream of random words at it, and the cascade of letters forced some of the letters already there away. A number of random letters took their place, and soon the bottom line was a random stream of letters. Dragon was shocked. "How... trolls have never been able to do that before! They always had to edit the pages manually!" Murky laughed. "With this toy, I could spam up this entire page in a minute! Nothing can stop me now!" "Question," Dragon asked, reaching for the cylinder on his belt with his other hand. "Can't the admins just ban you?" "Well, I guess so..." Murky said, nervously glancing at the entrance portal. "Although... before they get me, I plan on leaving them a little surprise." He waved a small black device, shaped like a mine. A red core hummed softly. "This is what is really going to pack a punch." "Really? I'll have to confiscate that then." Dragon threw his Rollback key at the device, managing to make Murky let go of it in surprise. At the same time, he drew the cylinder from his belt and clicked a button on it. At once, it began to extend and sharpen, until it formed a silver blade. Murky yelled at the sight off it. "Ban Sword!" Murky tried to shoot a sphere of random words at Dragon, but he jumped over it and landed behind Murky, scooping up his key and the device. He then flew up higher into the page, and hid on the furthest side of the video box. Murky was yelling insults below him, and firing his gun randomly. Quickly, Dragon returned his key to his belt and strapped the device onto it as well. Tapping his wristband, he yelled randomly into chat. "Troll on the Vectors page, I repeat troll on the Vectors page. He has some sort of of Spam Cannon, I don't know how they got it or -" WADSKJFNKDASGNKDGNJK! An burst of random letters shot past him, narrowly missing his leg. "Come back and fight you Ad-zero!" Murky flew towards him on one of the hover discs used to look at the page. He aimed again, and Dragon flew round the other side of the video box and up. Murky followed, shooting streams of letters after him. They passed most of the lyrics, and Dragon had to quickly dodge a stream that hit the line "A music box, a lullaby," and turned it into "A sosic lox, a bubblby.""What, you afraid of a little SPAM??" Murky yelled. "Nope," Dragon said, turning in midair. "I eat spam for breakfast!" "You realize that joke suc- oof!" Dragon tackled Murky off his hover disc. They crashed into a title line, and Dragon jumped of Murky. Pointing his sword at him, he yelled, "How did you get a weapon like that?" Tell me and I might not infi-ban you!" "Good luck with that!" Murky shot at Dragon twice in quick succession. Dragon dodged one but the other hit him in the leg, knocking him off course. Murky fired again, and managed to hit Dragon in the chest. He fell onto the title, and before he could get up, Murky had his gun directly in his face. "Have a nice nap, Ad-zero." Murky prepared to pull the trigger, and Dragon closed his eyes, waiting for the burst of randomness. However, his arm brushed the strange device on his belt, and he realized he had to stop Murky from getting it again, whatever he did. "Hey Murk," Dragon said, slowly grasping the device. "Yeah?" "Go fetch." Dragon threw the device towards the edge, causing Murky to panic. "You idiot!" He jumped towards the device, but just missed it as it fell over the edge. To Dragon's surprise, he jumped after it. Dragon scrambled to the edge, and saw Murky hanging onto the side of some letters three lines down, holding the device in his other hand. Noticing Dragon, Murky pulled himself up and picked up his gun that had fallen next to him. "Now, where were we?" Suddenly, a number of silver bolts shot past Murky. Looking down, Dragon saw three users, probably admins, flying up towards them. "Dahm," muttered Murky, "only one thing for it." Crouching down, Murky placed the device on the ground and secured it. Dragon, realizing what came next might not be great, so he jumped down towards Murky, who noticed him and pointed his gun at him. "Bug off!" He fired a stream of letters at Dragon, who raised his sword. The letters made the sword ring, and where deflected. Dragon kept moving down towards Murky, who grunted and tightened his group on his gun. Suddenly, Neena shot up to be level with Murky. Pointing a silver rod at him, she yelled, "Drop the gun or get a face full of- epp!" Neena was forced to dodge away, as Murky turned his gun on her. Behind him, Shiplord, wielding a Ban Cutlass, came up from behind him, and tried to stab him in the back. However, Murky saw him and used his gun to block the blade, then he punched Ship in the face. "All right admins, you made me do this!" Murky turned to the device by his feet, before suddenly he was tackled. Murky and the user dropped of the side of the letters, and began to fall. Dragon dived after them yelling "Ship get the device, Neena follow me!" Murky and the user dropped past the lines of text, until Murky, using his gun which he somehow still had, fired to the side as they passed the video box. This caused the two to slam into it, which made the user drop Murky. Dropping to the title line below, Murky swung his gun back up. "What kind of a half coded idiot are you?" he yelled to the recovering user above him. "I'm ThinWhiteMale." Thin grinned down at Murky. "I'm a Bureaucrat." Thin formed a Ban Axe in his hands using energy. Murky gulped, and deciding to run jumped of the title line. Wam! A blot of energy hit him square in the back as he fell, causing him to lose control and fail to grab any text, causing him to fall all the way to the bottom. "Alright!" Neena yelled, drawing level with Thin. She waved her Ban Wand happily. "Right in the back!" Thin grinned at her, the followed Dragon as he flew to where Murky was struggling to get back up. Landing, Dragon pointed his sword at Murky as he struggled to balance on his gun, which was quite badly dented. "Tell us how you got hold of a gun like that." "Not saying," Murky growled and tried to lift up his gun to shoot Dragon, but he just fell over. Thin landed beside him, and held his Ban Axe to Murky's throat. "We'll make this quicker if you tell us," Thin explained. "We don't like doing this, but for the good of the wiki- "Hell to the wiki," Murky growled. "It'll be like one in a bit anyway. You'll see. We're coming back." "Whose coming back?" Neena asked, hovering above them. "Are there others?" "Try making me talk." Suddenly Murky used his Spam Gun to knock Thin's axe away, and knock Thin over. Surprisingly quickly standing up, he fired at Neena, who dodged to the side, then turned to Dragon. Shick. Dragon drove his sword into Murky. Murky looked down, slightly shocked, muttered "Dahm." then fell over. A Dragon tapped his wrist banned, and selected Bans. Selecting Murky, he typed in the reason; spamming; then selected infinite. He glanced down at Murky. "Any last words before I ban you forever?" "Be seeing you." Dragon thought for a moment, then tapped confirm. His sword began to glow, and he pointed it at Murky, who also began to glow. His body shrank until it was a white ball, which winked out of existence. Thin picked himself up, and made his Axe disappear. "Well... that was odd." "Pretty much, thanks for helping out guys." "No problem," Neena said, doing victory cart wheels. "Hey, have a look at this guys." Everyone looked round as Shiplord descended, holding the strange device. "I wonder what this is." "No idea, but first we have to tidy up this page." Thin guested to the random letters above them. "I'll do it!" Neena flew over to the wall, and got out her Rollback key. A keyhole appeared in the wall, which Neena put her key into. She then turned it. As she did, the whole of the page shivered, but nothing happened. The random letters remained. "Erm, I'll try again." Neena turned her key again, and a light began at the bottom of the page and went up, reversing the spam as it did. Meanwhile, Dragon took the device from ship, and looked at it on both sides. The red core glowed dimly. "I wonder what his is for..." Okay so this is it, thank you for reading! Just to say Murky101 is a real troll banned by Xasparaz, so if you think I should make up all the trolls that will be in the story if it continues please say in the comments. Also say if you would like to see more! Say if you don't want to be in this story, because I want to use as many people, not just admins, as possible! Bye! Chapter 1: Red Alert Location: Unknown, somewhere below Yogscast Wiki Time: 5 hours before first assault In a black walled room, a shadowed user stood looking at a 3D map. The map showed a complex web of circles, connected to other circles with small blue lines. All the circles where connected to the largest circle, in the middle of the map. The user stared at the map, studying it. A door leading of into another dark room opened, and two user stepped through, quickly closing the door behind them. The user by the map did not turn to look at them as he asked "Are you sufficiently healed, Murk?" One of the users stepped forwards. "Yeah, those admins did some damage, but nothing that will be... for infinity." Murky101 sniggerd, then stopped as his leader half turned his head to look at him, before turning back to look at the map. He pointed to a circle above the center circle, where a small red dot was bleeping. "Thanks to your deception, the admins have taken our greatest weapon into their base of operations. They believe that it is safe there, never realizing that all it will take is a single button press..." At this, the user held a small remote, and pointed it at the red dot. "And their wiki will fall under assault, right at the heart of it. "Are you going to do it now?" The user behind Murk asked? The user at the map turned fully this time, look straight at the user who took a nervous step back. "No... however you and Murk must prepare your forces. As soon as the device is activated, you must be ready to strike." The user pointed to one of the furthest out circles. "The admins will need to be split if we can take them all on. Even if Murk's attack fails, we will be able successfully breach their outer defenses, after that we can move in and crush them. Now, go." Both Murk and the other user bowed, and left the room, leaving their leader to study the map, and plan his revenge. ---- Location: Main Page, Yogscast Wiki Time: 30 minutes before first assault Dragon yawned as he logged in. He had logged out yesterday early, as he felt battered after fighting Murk yesterday. Today quite a few anons where coming in, possibly because of a new series or such. Dragon flew upwards above the rush, then opened up messages on his wrist band. He had only one from Thin, "Meeting in the Admin Zone." Dragon closed this, and shot to the roof of the main page. The large silver portal that was the entrance to the Admin Zome shimmered as Dragon went through it. Inside was a large room, with quite a few floating platforms, all going around a central pillar. The pillar itself was covered in code, forming the core of the wiki's foundation. Dragon spotted Thin and a number of admins on a platform near the top of the pillar with a conference table on it, and glided over. "Hey. Is this about what happened yesterday?" "Yep." Take a seat." Dragon sat down, and looked along the table. Also present was Neena, Tower12346, and Xasparaz. "Hey Xas, I haven't seen you in a while." "No, I've been doing some youtube stuff. Thin contacted me over this Murky101 thing." "This is kind of serious." Thin created a projection on the table, showing a profile on Murk. "Not in the history of the wiki has someone managed to get around a infinite ban. That's really the point of them." "It is weird," Xas said, leaning forwards. "I remember banning Murk; he was spamming links to a website claiming to give free Minecraft codes. It was obvious it was a scam really. I banned him the same way as everyone else I banned; weaken them with my ban weapon, select them for banning on my wrist band, and ban him. Easy, and it should have worked." "Yet it didn't," Shiplord said, "Which begs the question; If Murk could get round a infinite ban, could anyone else?" Silence. "Okay...," Thin said, "I have Supertoastfairy and Brainsbeer examining the weapons he had with him below us." Thin pulled up a report. "So far, they have managed to slightly work out how the Spam Gun works. It's powered by some sort of code, and it's can shoot every letter in the alphabet in three seconds. These letters can replace other ones on a page, and once in place they mess up with the Rollback feature somehow. We saw that yesterday when Neena tried to do it." Neena nodded, while Dragon asked, "how about that strange device? They managed to crack that yet?" "Sadly no. Some how it's stopping them from getting access to any code inside of it. Either it is very well protected, or... there is nothing inside, which is impossible." "Well," Neena pointed out, "A troller managed to get into the wiki, while banned, without anyone noticing. That was meant to be impossible." "Yes... well, they are still trying to get access to it, so hopefully we should see some change in a fe-" Suddenly, a loud screeching sound ripped across the whole of the room. It was followed by a sudden red blast of energy, coming from one of the platforms below them. All platforms in it's path where thrown aside, and Dragon tried to brace himself as the wave hit them. However he was thrown from his seat, and flew into the wall, causing him to blackout. Well, this chapter almost did not get done, forgot to finish it. As we can see, some sort of shadowy figure is plotting revenge against the Admins, who have been struck right in their base. What comes next? Find out next time! Same Wiki time, Same Wiki page! (God why....) Category:Blog posts